powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP 34: Devilish Woman
is the thirty-fourth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis to be added Plot Refusing to give up his dream, Yogostein takes his leave to find the Horonderthal personally while Kitaneidas sends Heater Banki to put the city in a heatwave incognito. Gunpei, taking a taxi only to be thrown aside by a beautiful woman, notices Heater Banki and pursues him as the other male Go-Ongers arrive. Even with the Go-On Wings’ help, they are no match for the Savage Machine Beast's fiery attacks as Heater Banki runs off to hide off. Suddenly, the woman who took Gunpei's taxi returns with all the guys but Gunpei fawning over her, with Saki revealing her to be her older sister, Sanae. Saki reveals to Gunpei all of the nasty things Sanae did to her when they were younger and he takes Sanae to convince her to redeem herself as the older sister as a favor to drive her away for Saki. However, Sanae reveals she came to Tokyo to apologize to Saki for all the nasty things she had done to her. Seeing that Gunpei has a positive effect on her sister, Saki sets him up with Sanae as the other Go-Ongers look for Heater Banki, who is making his way towards the gas tanks to blow up the city. When Go-On Red, Blue, and Green are unable to handle him alone, Saki and Gunpei leave Sanae with the keys to the Ginjiro-go to get the RV out of harm's way as they arrive to help. After being frozen by the Go-On Wings, Heater Banki Industrial Revolutionizes as Engine-Oh G9 attempts to keep him from overheating the gas tanks before collapsing from being overheated. The tables turn as Go-On Red uses the Ancient Engines to freeze Heater Banki and form Kyoretsu-Oh to scrap the Savage Machine Beast. However, the Horonderthal is finally unearthed by Yogostein, going on a rampage after displaying his power to the Go-On Teams. To make things worse, Saki and Gunpei find out that Sanae tricked them and stole the Ginjiro-go, selling it off with the Go-Ongers unable to buy it back and Gunpei under Sanae's power to Saki's dismay. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Saki Rouyama(Child): *Sanae Rouyama(Child): *Barbecue Vendor: *Car Seller: Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - *Go-On Green - *Go-On Black - *Go-On Gold - *Go-On Silver - Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Gunpherd *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Gunpherd ("I'm doing well!") *'Go-On Seminar': Why doesn't the Go-Onger's hairstyles get messed up by their helmets? **'Answer': There's enough room inside the helmet for their hair. *This episode initially aired as part of the Nichi Asa Kids Time (ニチアサキッズタイム Nichi Asa Kizzu Taimu?, "Sunday Morning Kids Time"), and had a special intro alongside Kamen Rider, Pretty Cure and Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 9 features episodes 33-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 34-50. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami